catsitefandomcom-20200216-history
The Exiles
The Exiles is a scary, fiendish group of rogues that lives in a caving system. They're known for their general ruthlessness and they have no allies or neutrals. Territory The Exiles territory is a rather different terrain compared to what they are used to. It begins with the jungle that lays atop, which you pad through. This is what the Exiles use for hunting prey like deer, mice, voles etc. and where joiners and others are normally found because that is where their borders begin. If you keep on walking, you will find a cliffs edge and looking down from a very tall height, you will see a golden sand shore with a slightly shallow lagoon in the middle with the cliff curving around it (however nor forming a full circle), forming a protective cove. The two cliff parts that edge around the side of the golden shore pan out into flat land then a thick jungle that give the Exiles advantage if an enemy decides to attack. Now, you go down one cliff side and head down the flat land before turning towards the beach and that is when you will see the massive cave entrance. It is a giant gap in the rock and there are two wooden watchtowers opposing each side, lookouts towards the flat land and mini beach. The cave, however, is the most interesting part for you. As you enter the cave, you notice that the top of it has been reinforced with some kind of metal. Smart. And it is dark but your eyes adjust and you are greeted by several other tunnel openings further down the tunnel. You go down the one in the middle and find yourself in a large meeting cave area. There is a giant rock formation that towers over the rest and you can see it is a meeting area. You go back the way you came and go down another tunnel entrance. You find a large pool of crystal blue water and glow worms up above. People appear to be lying in the water and talking. You then notice the stream of water that had been constantly besides you, most likely feeding to these pools all around the cave. When you check the other cave entrances in the main cave hall, they lead to smaller cave rooms normally occupied by people, but there is one bigger cave room then most, and you can tell it belongs to the Leader of this place. You hear a sound of water splashing and you enter a different room at the back of the tunnels. It is a deep pool of water and you can see members diving and not coming back up again. Were they dead? You peer over the edge and that's when you notice an 'emergency exit', a small hole that you had to go underwater to get to before it formed into a slide-like rock formation and lead you outside to a lagoon at the back. A quick escape. You decide to get some fresh air, and leave the tunnel, so you exit from that giant cave opening and step out onto the beach. You can see several Exilers spearing fish in the shallow waters. This beach is very small, it doesn't lead out to the sea but there is a river that does lead out to the see. The flat land from the caves goes to the jungle and you can see a river feeding from the lagoon of water heading through the jungle in front of this cave. You can see how this territory would work towards the Exiles advantage. The jungle is full of vines and trees that twist in all directions and if the enemies decided to go into the cave and attack, it would be harder for them. You decided you wanted to live here. Rules - Never disrespect the leader, or a high position without good reason. - Anyone is able to hold a raid. - Anyone is able to create events. (Bigger events need the Boss's approval) - Dueling and fights are allowed, and encouraged to help members solve their problems with each other. - Everyone is auto-accepted except for exiled members, or members with intentions to harm the clan. - The leader's word is law. Ranks BOSS The leader. Their word is law. Dystopia RIGHTHAND The vice-leader. Has all the powers the Boss does, except for promoting and demoting. Will succeed the Boss when they are unable to continue leading. Leonidas -COMMANDERS The deputies of the group. Each one is assigned a task. COMMANDER OF SOCIAL Morbidrealities COMMANDER OF WAR Cyrus COMMANDER OF HEALTH -MASTERS OF BRANCHES A step above paragons, these members are advisors to the Boss and the Commander, and Heads to the three Branches, Mending, Rescue Missions and Warefare. MASTER OF RESCUE MISSIONS: Nightflower MASTER OF WARFARE: Jammal MASTER OF MENDING: Whitedove -PARAGON These members have proven themselves to be active, helping members of the clan. They act as a police force in the clan. Katherine Blindfold Whitepaw Brackenwing Road of Twisted Reverie Hollowpaw Mikaela -MENDER ASSISTANT The Commander of Health's assistant(s). They can either be promoted into Paragon or Master of Mending. -SENTRY (SHP) Members who are on the path to further promotions and have proven themselves to be active. Sadie Shin-ah Maru Susurro Politics Every clan is an enemy to the Exiles History The Exiles was originally founded five hundred years ago by the transactor of Lazarus after the destruction of his clan due to the war and overpopulation of the four main clans. The ones who followed after created the group as a sanctuary for those who were exiled from their clans for crime, and those who were refugees from the disasters of war that left their homelands in ruin. Before Carbine (the original founder) was threatened with death, being the last of his clan, he split his soul into three different pieces and embedded them into three new lives, hiding himself away he regained power and reformed himself as his own descendant, Lazarus, with a goal to bring back the Exiles and to complete his plan in destroying the clans whom have taken so much from him and his fallen comrades. Lazarus found an abandoned fortress that was carved into a mountainside, this was the original homestead of the Thyaus Clan, a group of Gargoyals who were once plentiful and owned the surrounding territories. With a volcano nearby ready and fired up for sacrifices this territory was a perfect location to rebuild his army. Sadly, only a little while after the Exiles was founded, Lazarus was struck down by a spirit that was hunting him. However, before his death he named Jaime the new High Clanlord. Jaime's reign didn't manage to extend for very long, either, as he soon stepped down to Prince and promoted Finnishwars in his place. The Star Council had come down, demoting Finnishwars and replacing him with Lazarus. Lazarus had his soul merged with another god, and became one of the volcano gods. He promoted Bill Cipher in his place. Bill Cipher then changed the Clan to a dictatorship, demanding that people respect him and the other HPs. Soon after, though, a rebellion started and there were those whom were against Bill and for Bill. The rebellion team was lead by Belial and Rick at first, but had been taken over by Bradley. After a massive civil war, the rebels won and Bill ended up becoming less of a tyrant he was. He continued to lead and then promoted Henri to leader alongside him. But Bill started yet another Civil War titled 'Weirdmaggedon', and the rebels won the battle this time. Bill was demoted to prisoner, leaving Henri as the only leader. One day, Henri stepped down and appointed Rick Grimes Leader in his place, only to let Bloodclan takeover for over a week. Merle managed to get the Exiles leader and publicly executed him, however Rick quickly revived, and pressed a dagger to Merle's throat. This was all the Exilers needed to get all their anger and frustration at the Bloodclanners and force them out. After that, Rick held a meeting where he promoted some and changed the ranks, introducing Branches. Soon after, Rick was possessed by a sadistic spirit known as Barron who quickly brought back a more violent aspect of the Exiles and killed many. However, the Exiles united as one when Rick pushed Barron out of his body and the Exiles fought and killed the demonic spirit. Because of all the destruction left by Barron and the Toxic Alliance Mass Raid against the Exiles, Rick was forced to move his clan out of the castle and into a new territory, a large caving system by a beach cove. Things ran smoothly for a while with Rick in control, however, the joy was short lived. Barron returned during a meeting and manipulated the earth to make a bullet, lodging it into Rick's chest and ultimately killing Rick. This lead to Circusclown's leadership. Circusclown led the clan well before he mysteriously disappeared one day, vanished without a trace and leaving behind only his torn up possessions. The current leader of the Exiles is Dystopia, a demon lioness who has been around since the days of Rick's leadership. Religion and Customs paste religions and customs here